A not so perfect sister
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Elsa was the perfect little girl and her life was perfect. But everything changed when her mother died while giving birth to Anna. Living in the ignorance of her father, the young one grew up meeting the wrong friends and doing wrong things, so Elsa sends her boyfriend to help her, but what happens when Anna falls in love with the cute guy ? Hans/Anna and a lot of sister love.
1. Prologue

Hi guys ! I don't believe I'm starting a Frozen fic; I mean, I only wrote about Hey Arnold (for those who read Falling for a bad girl, I did not gave up on this fic, I'm just in some sort of writter block ya know ?

Anyway, I'd like to thanks you all for reading this prologue; english is not my first language, so please don't be too indulgent; and don't worry the chapters are being editer by a english speaker.

I hope you'll enjoy this guys :) Leave reviews to tell me if I should continue.

* * *

It seemed like hours since Fred of Arendelle had been waiting in a what seemed like a really tiny waiting room. Well, it'd probably had been hours, like 7 to 8, but for him it seemed as if 10 hours had passed.

Once in a while, he could see a nurse hurrying into a nearby room and not coming out. This only helped his worrying blossom even more.

As he was bitting his nails, the door finally opened to a tall yet shaky figure before him. It was the doctor, and as he took off his operating gloves. Fred quickly stood from his seat.

''Well? Well?''Asked Fred not bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

The doctor only smiled, and pushed up his sliding glasses.

''Why don't you see for yourself, sir.''

Fred couldn't wait, and almost ran to the room. Opening the door, everything inside the room was a clean white, well, except for the crimson blood on the sheets. His eyes met his wife's, and a smile grew from his lips.

''Hey.''

''Hey'' she said with a loving grin, showing him the little thing resting in her arms. ''Wanna see our baby girl ?''

She then slowly and carefully turned the baby over so he could see her face. Pure pride could been seen in his blue eyes. He reached out his thumb and stroked the baby's pale cheek.

Her big bright turquoise eyes were staring at him with curiosity.

''Hey there, Elsa. You're a beautiful baby girl aren't you.'' he murmured in awe. "I'm your daddy."

He caressed the small amount of blonde hair on her head, and he looked at her wife Frezia with pride.

''She's amazing." he spoke.

She smiled, looking tired and exhausted. ''I know. It's just too bad she is going to be the only one.''

''I know dear, but don't worry. She won't have sisters or brothers, but she will be loved. You can be sure of that.''

She nodded in agreement. Her health had been very poor and fragile. Being very sick while being pregnant. To be honnest it almost cost her life, but she was strong and she made it 'til the end. He was proud of her, and of her little baby who kept fighting inside her belly.

''So... Her name? It's going to be Elsa right?''

''Yeah'' Answered the father, his eyes never taken off the baby. ''A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.''

They raised the baby like perfect parents. They were very proud of her; she was everything a parent could dream of; she was pretty, extremely smart, quiet, and agile for her age. She never made an outburst over something at the grocery store, or never complain about how early she had to go to bed. She was just the perfect little girl.

It was like a fairy tale...

But not every fairy tale has a good ending.

In fact, when Elsa was 4, Frezia got pregnant again, totally by mistake. The two of them (Frezia and Fred) were drunk, and did not know what they were doing. While Elsa took it like a gift from God, the parents were living a nightmare.

The pregnancy was extremely difficult for the mother. At her last 3 months, she kept checking in at the hospital everyday, cause she was vomiting blood and having a bad pain in her stomach.

Fred didn't know what to do anymore. He still held onto the slight hope that the baby and the mother would be alright in the end. Elsa however, being the smart girl she was, knew something was off. A baby was something every human should be grateful for, but not her parents.

And then it happened. It was a cold and rainy day when the baby finally got to see the white ceilling of the operating room. Two innocent blue eyes looked up and saw the light for the first time while another pair of eyes slowly closed for the final time. One last nap before the great beyond.

Elsa and Fred took the death of Frezia very hard. Elsa quickly understood the situation of her mother's death when her father sat down and told her the truth. And she accepted it no matter how sad and lost she felt.

Her father though, never really snapped out of his sadness, and was now alone to take care of his two daughters.

While Elsa, being the perfect little girl she always was, took good care of her father. Anna, however, was a completely different story.

She was a troublesome kid, always crying, being curious, touching everything she shouldn't, and getting into a LOT of trouble. When she began to talk, there was nothing to stop her from shutting up. It got to a point were it was starting to become annoying.

While Elsa was the desired child, Anna was the mistake.

And she quickly understood that her life wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys here's chapter 1.

I changed Anna, Elsa and Fred last name for Perdita. I means snow in uh whatever language is it.

Hope you enjoys the chapter, and please, leave a review :3

* * *

Anna Perdita woke up with an annoying, heck, a very painful headache. She gripped her head with both of her hands, a slight wince deforming her feature. She sighed loudly.

''This is the last time I drink that much.''

You'd think that 15 years old was way too young to drink that much, and everybody would agree on that, but the thing is that...

Anna really didn't give a shit. She went to drink at Eugene's house, along with his girlfriend Rapunzel, and the step brothers of Eugene - the twins Cal, and Maddoc Stabbington. The two of them were very big, muscular, and very bad looking. Oh, and also Kristoff - a big guy, with the heart of a teddy bear.

She ran a hand through the mess she dared to call hair. She signed deeply at the idea of fighting against them again this morning, with this headache. Well, it could actually be worse, she'll just have to deal with it.

Anna stood up, the floor was deadly cold against her bare feet. After one minute to recoil herself, she directly went to her mirror, and looked at herself like every morning, secretly hoping that one day, she would take up, and find herself changed, but instead, she was met with her awful silhouette.

A mess of caramel coloured hair was crowning the top of her round shaped face. Under the tired blue eyes was a great amount of bags. If taken care of, she could have been pretty, heck, even cute. And even knowing it, she wouldn't do anything. Anyway, she had no one to please.

She just put on some worn, and ripped blue jeans, and her usual dark blue cardigan. Her hair was now in two loose braids, with a single white dyed lock across her left side. Satisfied enough, she grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs.

At this hour her father was working - he was a true workaholic, by the way. He worked as a lawyer in the Southern Isles, and since it was far away from Arendelle, she did not get to see him very often, but it was okay that way. She hated him, anyway.

As she was heading towards the kitchen, the smell of tea quickly engulfed her poor nostrils, and she winced against that smell. God, she hated tea! She'd rather have coffee. People might not see the difference, but Hell, there was a big one!

She rolled her eyes. Her sister only got to drink it because their father drank it, too. It was more ''lady-like'', she had said.

Oh yeah, her sister. The image of perfection itself. The true definition of sexy. A real woman: strong, beautiful, sexy, smart, independent,confident. Her complete opposite.

God, how she disliked her. Well, no. She did not really dislike her, in fact, Elsa always helped her when Fred did not want to, or was too busy to. Instead of hate, it was more some sort of indifference.

Elsa was the daughter her dad always wanted, and she was the one too much. She knew that she had been a mistake, and that she killed her mother. She learned it while she was very young, but she did not feel sorry for that - it wasn't HER fault. In fact, she even put the blame on her father. If he had not been so stupid... A life way more important than hers could have been saved.

Her mom was a very loved police officer, she was more useful that Anna could ever hope to be.

The kitchen was a big mess, much to Anna's surprise. But she quickly recomposed herself seeing a long mess of very pale blonde hair in front of the oven. Her sister, Elsa, was a very intelligent person; heck, she always had straight As. She was also one of the most beautiful girls she has ever seen; her hair, always messy, was the most beautiful colour she has ever seen. She was agile, had one hell of a rocking body, she was also a professional skater... But there was one thing she sucked at:

Cooking.

Anna couldn't help but ask.

''What the hell are you doing?''

Elsa almost jumped out of her skin, and tuned her beautiful turquoise eyes towards her sister, somehow ashamed. Anna frowned. Elsa was originally a very quiet, and serious person. What the hell was happening?

''W-well, it's your birthday, I-I just thought I would make you a wonderful breakfast, but I guess I failed at that.''

Anna frowned more at that. Yeah, she remembered now. It was her birthday today, the reason why she drank so much yesterday. She was 16 now. She rolled her eyes at Elsa's kindness, and awkwardness.

''You should clean this mess up, and drink your tea. The smell is horrible.'' She simply said, covering her red head with her hoodie.

She walked past her sister, and grabbed a chocolate bar in her personal drawer of the kitchen, throwing a look at the large amount of pans, useless food, and broken eggs spilled on the floor. Seriously, cooking wasn't that hard, but her oh-so perfect sister made it look like it was the most difficult thing ever. The girl could count to 100 in five different languages, but couldn't cook pancakes to save her life.

''I just wanted to...'' Began Elsa, her bright, turquoise eyes shining under the weak light of the sun, passing through the windows.

''Well, don't.'' She harshly replied.

Anna did not mean to be that mean to her sister, it was just her way to show her how angry she was at her. She wasn't even sure if Elsa knew that she was the lucky one between them.

Playing absentmindedly with one of her twin braids, she ate her chocolate while checking her texts. The sound of pans being lifted from the ground came to her ears. Anna half-smiled when Kristoff sent her a text.

**Hey, sleepyhead, I bet your head is killing you right now.**

''You have no idea...'' She muttered to herself at the reminder of her pain.

Elsa sat on one of the chairs, her eyes growing worried, as she watched Anna massaging her temples.

''Are you having another headache? You... Hum... Should try to stop drinking.''

''Don't tell me what to do.'' The redhead winced.

Elsa was a very confident girl, always sure of herself. But when it came to Anna, Elsa had no idea of what to do nor say - not wanting to hurt her sister, but knowing that she was a pain in the ass for her.

The light haired girl watched as her sister grabbed the keys of her bike. Elsa frowned, and pulled back one of her many blonde locks from falling on her face.

''Where are you going? She asked, her hand firmly dugged in her black hoodie's pocket, with a snowflake on it.

''To work.''

Her voice was raspy, botch from all the shit she took yesterday, and the annoying rising in her voice. Her headache was strong, and she was pretty sure they were out of painkillers.

''But it is your bithday, Anna. Maybe you should rest a little, and call in sick.''

Anna shot her a deadpan look, her blue eyes darkening.

''I have to work if I want money. I told you, I don't want Fred's money. I want my own.''

And on those words, she was out. Elsa looked at where her sister have been eating her chocolate, only to find the wrapping papers of the said chocolate bar. A weak sigh was released from her pink coloured lips. Her relation with her unique sister has always been a knot in her perfect life. Their dad never really loved Anna - in his eyes, she was just the little girl who killed their perfect family. But, thank God, he never hurt Anna in any other way, except with ignorance. Though, it was not really better.

She drank her tea. She understood very well the hate her sister was showing towards her, but what could she do? She tried her best, she really did, to be the sister she wanted to be for Anna, but she just hated her, and she couldn't do shit about it.

Anna almost ran over a poor, innocent kid on her way to work. She was angry, very angry. Her sister kept trying to understand her, to be there for her, but she couldn't understand that the more away she was, the better.

She shook her head and forget all she thought about her this morning. This was not indifference, after all.

She really hater her and her o-so-perfect hair.

That hair... Argh! How jealous was Anna of those blond locks. She would like to rip them out of her skull, and...

She snapped out of her reveries when the big body of Kristoff suddenly appeared in front of her. With a panicked cry, she pressed the break with all the force she was capable of. The wheels crissed against the hard ground, and the blonde guy suddenly saw her coming. His eyes went big as the bike was going towards him in full speed. Both of them closed their eyes shut, but the pain never came. They opened their eyes, only to find out that the bike had finally stopped a few inches before it met with Anna's friend. Anna let out a big sigh of relief.

''Damn it, Kristoff! What are you doing in the middle of the way?''

''I.. Uh... I...''

His loss of words only helped her to calm down. He was a cute guy, a big legged teddy bear. His cheeks went red at the sight of her weak smile.

She might not know it, but she was a pretty girl.

''I, uh, yeah, I was saying bye to a friend and uh... Well, that's about it.''

''Where were you heading to anyway?'' She asked, coming down from her old, red bike, and briefly combing her braided hair.

''Wow...'' Kristoff muttered, his big brown eyes gazing at the delicate hands going through her caramel hair.

''Hm?''

''Oh, uh, nothing. I was going to the library.''

''At this hour?'' Anna asked, her headache gladly coming back.

He smiled, showing his teeth.

''Not everyone drank a lil' too much yesterday, Anna.''

''Noteveryonedrankliltoomuchyesterdayanna. Yeah, yeah! I got it. Maybe I drank a lil' too much... But only because Cal said that I was a sissy, and coudln't be able to drink the whole bottle!''

''Well you should not have accepted it. You know that Cal is an idiot.''

''Yeah, yeah,'' She sighed. ''Anyway, I have to go, Weaselton must be waiting.''

''Oh yes, it would be a shame if you get to make Weasel wait.'' He taunted.

Her smile grew bigger at that, and she gently punched his arm before darting off on her bike, leaving a dreamy Kristoff behind her.

''AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA!' He yelled, but she was too far away.

She was calmer, now. She let the air, the fresh wind tangling in her hair, flow on her smooth skin. It felt good, she even began to shudder in her dark blue hoodie. But, that was the feeling she was looking for. It was already the beginning of November, after all; Winter was coming at slow speed. That was the only thing she shared with her older sister - they both loved the cold; Elsa - more than herself. She was craving for heat, but after that long, penible, hot Summer, Winter was well welcomed.

Weaselton shop was, in Anna's eyes, the most perfect shop existing in town. It was... watch out... A chocolate shop! It was just perfect for Anna, and even though the boss was a pain in the ass, she just loved her job.

When she got in, she immediately cringed at the sound coming from the radio on the counter.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

Anna rushed to put an end of the torture to her ears. Not that the song, the lyrics, or the voice was bad; far from it, but she was just sick of this song. Geez, your sister sings a song about confidence for her class, and it's all over the radio.

''Hey, why did you do that, little missy? I like that song.''

She turned so she could face Weaselton. He was a little, thin man and a great amount of white facial hair, and almost no hair. He was wearing tiny glasses, that fell on the bridge of his nose, and always wore a studied look on his weasel face.

''Sorry, Mr. Weaselton, but you're not hearing that voice every single day of your life.'' She said, putting on her dark green apron with a smilling chocolate piece on it, offering a part of him to whoever was looking his way.

''Yes, I do imagine it. Now, I have to go. You shall have a nice day, miss Perdita.''

''Don't call me that...'' She muttered under her breath, with a hateful voice.

''You were saying?''

''Oh, no-nothing, Mr. Please, have a nice day, too.''

Once he was alone, she let herself sit on a wooden chair. This was one weird morning, but nothing unusual for her. Well, except for Elsa, who suddenly decided to try to make breakfast, which she failed miserably at.

She waited for a costumer, playing with her phone, when one of her best customers came inside, and she smiled at the round face of the gray-haired little kid in front of her.

''Hey, Olaf. You came here all by yourself?''

The kid looking at her with a big, goofy smile, and pointed at the outside where a guy with white hair was talking loudly on his phone.

''Nah, my brother is talking to mama. They were yelling very loudly this morning.'' He said with a pityful voice.

Anna's smile went downway, she understood that feeling. Younger, she would often get yelled by her father. She gave him a white chocolate bar.

''My treat. Don't tell anyone.'' She smiled with a wink.

Olaf jumped in the air, and went behind the counter to hug her.

''Thank you, Anna! You're truly the best!''

Those words beamed the cold heart of the redhead, who hugged him back.

''It's okay, buddy. Now, you've got to go. I have customers.''

''Yes, yes. I'll tell Frost you like him, okay!''

She said nothing, but looked as he went away. She did not know why the kid thought that she loved his big brother. She barely knows him - she just went to take care of Olaf last year, when their parents were out of the country, and when Frost was out with his friends. Though, he would be great friends with Elsa, if he knew her.

''Elsa...'' She thought. ''Geez, how I love her hair...'' She complained, while smilling to the customers.

The day ended quickly. She wasn't particularly tired, but she was glad it was Saturday; she would work for a few hours tomorrow, too, and sleep afterwards.

She put back her hoodie, and suddenly got a call that almost made her bite her tongue in surprise. She grabbed it, and almost dropped the precious object before talking.

''Hello? Hm, hm, hi?''

She turned the phone so it wasn't backwards anymore.

''Hello?'

''Hey, Anna, it's Rapunzel. We are organizing a party for you.'' she said dumbly.

She could hear the yelling in the background, telling her to shut up, and that it was supposed to be a surprise. The phone was suddenly snapped out of Rapunzel's hand, and a light, masculine voice could be heard.

''Anna, it's Kristoff. Come over, there's cake and gifts. Ya know, next time I'll make sure Rapunzel stays away from the phone.'' He sighed.

The caramel haired girl giggled a little.

''It's okay, Kris. Anyway, I wasn't feeling for a surprise party. I'm coming.''

She hung up, and rode her bike. After a painful day, she needed her friends. It was her birthday, after all. She was sure they brought... Some stuff to help her feel better.

A tear ran down Elsa's cheek. Her long fingers were caressing a framed photo. But not any photo - it was one of the rare ones, with her younger self, and younger sister. It was a time when they were really bonding, like two loving sisters. When Anna was young, she was a normal child: curious, blattering, awkward, and full of life. One day, everything changed when she reached 7, but she never knew why. Maybe she has had enough of all the attention Elsa was receiving. She sighed. Her sister had no confidence in herself. But Elsa didn't get why - Anna was pretty, intelligent, and kind. And deep down, she was sensitive. And scared.

''What are you doing, sweetie?''

She turned back to see the face of the person she loved the most after her family. She made a thin smile.

''Nothing.''

She hid the picture, and turned to hug her boyfriend - Hans Westergard.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 Sorry for the wait, I had troubles looking for a beta.

So, I just wanted to warn you guys; I like both Kristoff/Anna and Hans/Anna. But what I love the most is the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna; so while falling in love with Hans and friendzoning the poor Kristoff, she will also try to deal with her family.

I hope you enjoy ! Do no hesitate to leave a review, it's the fuel that keep the fire burning.

PS: COVER BY IZACHIAN.

* * *

When Anna knocked at Eugene's door, his mother opened the door with an emotionless face and gestured toward the cave, where Anna and the gang would hang out. Eugene's mom was a pretty cool mom... Well, okay, let's face it: she was high most of the time and did not really care about what Eugene was doing in the cave with all his friends.

Heading to the boy's cave, Anna couldn't help but be impressed at the thing he called a house. It stunk, there was framed pictures barely hanging on the wall, and the wallpaper was torn and shredded. She could see four boxes of empty bottles of beer on her way down. Biting nervously on her lip, she hid her hands in her hoodie's pockets. She could already hear the conversation her friends were into, and she quietly crept near them.

''For the ninth time Cal, no, you cannot have those! "

Eugene's voice was full of annoyance. No wonder; he was (again) in conflict with his older brother.

''Why not?'' The big guy grounded.

''Cuz it's not your fucking birthday! That's why! "

Cal and Maddock were the older brothers of Eugene. They were big, large, and dangerous. They had red hair, grey eyes, and Maddock had majestic sideburns. They would often be in trouble for street fights. They were also their dealer, and it was them who provided the gang all the stuff they needed.

''That's bullshit!''

''So guys, enjoying yourselves?'' Anna suddenly stepped forward, revealing herself from the darkness like a bad villain in some crappy superhero movie.

''Anna!'' Yelled Rapunzel, wrapping her arms around her as if she was a teddy bear. ''I missed you!

''Missed you too 'Punzel. You cannot keep a secret, huh?''

The brown headed girl smiled nervously, visibly in shame for revealing the truth through Kristoff's cellphone.

''It's okay though; really, I don't like surprises. Plus, it wouldn't really be a surprise, since you guys are doing it every year, "she pointed, sitting next to her best friend Kristoff who wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

''So, work?''

She shrugged.

''Same old, I've been thinking of my sister most of the day.''

''You, thinking of Elsa? Is there some incest going on that I don't know? "asked Cal.

His twin brother punched him, hard, on the arm, muttering something about how dumb and stupid he was.

Anna simply rolled her bright blue eyes, and spotted something in the middle of the room. On a wooden table sat a big chocolate cake (big enough for everyone to have at least two parts), and some gifts in random shapes. A smile crept on her freckled face as Rapunzel almost jumped to shove into her a small red box.

''Open it! You'll like it, I promise!'' She said excitedly.

Anna was about to open it when a glimpse of blue attracted her attention. She grabbed, softly and gently, the face of the brown headed teen and turned it to the right. She was right; her friend Rapunzel had a fresh bruise on her jawline. The girl stepped back, almost as if she has been burnt. Her boyfriend immediately rose up and held her in his strong arms.

''That bitch punched you again?'' Anna asked through gritted teeth, not believing it.

Rapunzel didn't even nod, confirming the obvious. For the girl, home was like hell. Her mother wouldn't hit her often, heck it was even rare. But she did not want the teen to go outside the house, saying something like it was dangerous and stuff. But Rapunzel would always find a way out, and sometimes be punished for that.

''It's okay sweetheart...'' Muttered Eugene, stroking her hair.

Anna let out a big sigh as everybody sat down again.

''I'm sorry 'Punzie, it's just... It pisses me off...''

Everybody kept silence. None of their lives were easy; three neglected brothers, who could only watch their mother drink to death, one girl who was afraid of her own mother who shut her in her own house, Kristoff who was an orphan and was actually in a foster family that doesn't give two shits about him, and Anna, who never had a good parental figure, and is jealous of her own perfect sister.

After a long silence, Maddock spoke up.

''Okay, so let's unwrap the gift, now shall we?

Anna's attention turned back to the gif Rapunzel gave her, and after a brief smile, she unwrapped and opened it. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a chocolate box, the only thing in the world that could make her smile and cry of joy like there was no tomorrow. Of course, she had plenty of them at home, but she appreciated the gesture, and she jumped at 'Punzie's arms.

''Thank you 'Punzie, I love chocolate!''

''That's why I bought them, silly girl.'' She said with a smile, back to her old self.

She barely had the time to finish her sentences that Maddock and Cal put their mutual gift in her hands. It was small and light. Unwrapping it, she discovered a beautiful shinning golden ring. Anna stared at them, agape. Cal rubbed the back of his neck.

''We thought it could suit you... And since, uh, we make a lot of money with the drugs, and stuff...''

The red head sent them a warm smile, and took them in her arms. Yeah, they were idiots and dangerous to others, but they would do everything for their friends, including her.

''Thanks guys, it... It is really beautiful, seriously, she said, putting the ring on and inspecting it on every angle. ''It's really pretty...'' She muttered before another gift was shoved into her chest, this time by Eugene. She got a 30$ gif card for Oaken's sandwiches. She did a cocky smile at him.

''Oaken's sandwiches, huh?''

He simply shrugged it off, playing mindlessly with her girlfriend rolled up pink sleeve.

''Well, you love that shop.''

''It's true, I do. Thank you, Eugene. I'd kiss you, but you got yourself a hot girlfriend, so I'll pass," she teased.

Said Eugene and Rapunzel stared into each other eyes and rubbed their nose together before Kristoff reclaimed his turn. The big guy put into her hands a red box, her favorite colour by the way.

''Oh... It's... Light...'' She noticed, shaking the box near her ear.

He smiled, and asked her to hurry. She did as told and started to unwrap it. She found in that box two things, a round shaped necklace held by a black tissue, and...

''A mirror? Anna raised her eyebrow at him.

Her friend made her hold the red mirror, and insisted that she look at her reflection.

''The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye, but found by the heart. I just wanted you to know that you're beautiful.'' He muttered, his wide brown eyes stuck into hers.

The redheaded girl looked at him with awe visible on her face. She blushed, hard, and squeezed the mirror in her hand. She did not noticed the knowing smile on Eugene while Rapunzel was ''awwwing'' them.

''Wow, now that's something. Well, you're gorgeous too, well, not that's not what I meant; wait I'm not saying you're not gorgeous, of course you are but it is, uh, well, that you're beautiful too. Beautifuller, and I'm not saying that because you just told me so, oh, uh, my god...''

Stressed Anna was a rambling idiotic Anna. Which Kristoff found cute anyway. He raised his hands.

''I got it. Happy birthday, feistypants.''

She smiled, slight hint of red on her freckled cheeks. There was an awkward silence, before he spoke again.

''Oh, do you want me to help you with the necklace?'' He asked for permission, uneasy.

''Uh? Oh, yeah, the necklace, of course, you can- it's great by the way. Not that the mirror thing isn't but... Oh well...''

With a goofy-yet shy-smile, he tied the necklace around her long, smooth skinned neck, and was having hard time not to kiss her. He quietly gulped and retracted to look at the result.

''It suits you'' said Maddock.

''Yeah, you almost look like a princess now!'' Rapunzel's excited voice pierced through the wall.

She laughed after realizing she talked a lil' too loud when the brothers mother started to kick their ceiling.

''So, uh, can we start eating that fucking cake now?'' Requested Cal, arms crossed.

Anna smiled brightly.

''Yes, we may.''

The group of friends ate the chocolate cake, Anna having of course biggest parts. She learned that everybody has put money on it, and all she could do was blush and blamed them to spend too much money for her. She never considered her birthday like a big deal; her father stopped celebrating it long, very long ago, while her sister would have great parties. Elsa always felt bad, she knew her sister was rejected, that's why every year she would try to offer her something, but Anna would refuse it; and yet Elsa wouldn't stop... Heck, she could barely stand the vision of her sister.

After the cake came the greatest part in Cal and Maddock's eyes. The drinking and the drugging. To be honest, when they all met, it took time for Anna to accept it, and when I say time, I mean few months. She and Kristoff were already friends in elementary school, and they quickly became friends with Eugene and 'Punzie, both of them already taking weed and marijuana from Eugene's brothers. Kristoff tried it first, and she joined some weeks after a really bad fight with her father and sister.

Maddock pulled out of his bag bottles of vodka and some beers, and a bag of a weird green stuff. Eugene stole him one of the can and opened it but before he could even taste it, Rapunzel reached for it and then started to take the longest mouthful, and they watched in awe as she finished half of the beer in one shot.

''Whoa Blondie, you should get depressed more often.'' Teased Cal with a brow raised.

''That's my girl.'' Eugene replied, kissing her on the cheek with a hand creeping down her waist.

Anna only smiled at that. To be totally honest, Anna was a hopeless romantic. Of course, she wasn't going to say that out loud, but sometimes, she would still dream of the prince charming on his white horse, saving her from her hell life.

She sighed as Kristoff offered her a glass of vodka. She drank it quickly, but not too quickly (Rapunzel beat her at that), enjoying this little moment with her closest friends. Because she knew once home, Elsa would be angry and worried at her eventually being drunk and high. But she knew she wouldn't get in trouble; Elsa would never tell her dad about it; she knew Anna would really hate her guts. Her father may do not care about her, but he sure wouldn't allow her to do that kind of stuff; hell, she was a dead girl if he ever found out.

Kristoff and Eugene's brothers took a slurp of their beer in synch, only to let out a ravishing ''ahh'' once their drink done, making the girls giggle.

Time passed by too quickly for Anna's taste, and around 11 pm, drunk like hell and a little high, Anna decided to go home before Elsa called the cops. Kristoff escorted her of course. He knew she could handle herself well (himself knew the power of a single hit from the girl, his jaw still hurt from it), but he couldn't help but be worried. He left her only when he was sure she was in. Now alone, he rubbed the hair on his neck, muttering something before walking away, to his foster family.

Despite everything Anna drank that day, her tongue still felt dry. She just wanted to reach the kitchen, grab a glass of water, and pour it down her throat, but her sister was waiting for her. She was sitting in the kitchen with a tiny chocolate cake (she knew her supposed friends would buy her a big one anyway), playing nervously with her loose -oh those pretty blonde bangs -braid.

''Sister ! Oh god, I was so worried!'' She whimpered, her hands gripping at her shoulders.

Anna tried not to make any eyes contact, but it was futile; Elsa saw her bloodied eyes, but didn't say anything about it. The red headed suddenly shivered from her touch, and walked past her, nonetheless catching a glimpse of the chocolate cake with the corner of her eyes.

''Anna, where were you?" The older sister asked, her big turquoise iris looking for answers.

''Somewhere'' The red head answered lazily. ''Heading to bed.''

''But I bought you a c-...''

''I don't want it ! Throw it away!''

The cake might look beyond delicious in Anna's eyes, but it was still a cake bought by her, and she wouldn't eat it even if her life depended on it.

Elsa frowned.

''Anna, do you really think it's a way to talk to me? You really shouldn't'...''

''Don't fucking talk to me like you were some kind of mother!'' Anna's harsh voice echoed in the whole house.

Anna could felt her blood racing in her veins, and her heart's beats fastened, as if on adrenaline. She was no longer tired or thirsty.

Elsa's frown deepened.

''Anna!'' She said with an angered voice this time. ''Come back here.''

''No!''

Anna kept walking away. Elsa then grabbed her wrist and stopped the hand of her little sister who went to hit her. She knew her sister all too well; she wasn't violent normally; it was because of those...

Things she took. It made her a different person. She was usually a cool girl, a little harsh, but never aggressive. But once either high or drunk, all her emotion she kept bottled up inside of her blows up like a bomb. Elsa stared at her with cold eyes.

''Now, you're going to calm down and eat my cake.''

''I'm calm! And I don't want to eat your stupid...''

Elsa's grip tightened.

''I say, you're going to calm down, and eat that freakin' cake.''

She pushed Anna to the chair and made her sit before cutting a slice to her 16 years old sister who simply crossed her arms with a pout.

''Anna... I'm gonna prepare your bed. When I'll get back, I want nothing but an empty plate. And I'm serious, snowflake."

Anna made a face at that nickname, but paid no mind to Elsa who went to her sister's bedroom. The blonde took a deep breath, holding back tears. She hated being like that with her sibling, she really did, but sometimes, it was the only way to get the redhead to obey and calm down. She was in a rebellious age, and without any maternal or paternal figure... well... it didn't mix up well.

She did her bed, taking her time on purpose, admiring the way she decorated the room. To be honest, she didn't get to see the room for years. She remembered it well; when Anna was younger, she would play with a lot of stuffed animals, dolls and sometimes plastic animals, making them fight in imagined tournaments.

But now, everything was so different. There were posters of boys band hanging on the wall, a computer in the corner of the room, some books and clothes being found everywhere. A typical teen's bedroom. On the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of something interesting. A frame. But not any frame, a frame protecting a picture of her mother, smiling at the camera with her hair in two brown braids just like Anna. She smiled softly at this. She looked so much like their mother, while Elsa looked more like her father with her blondish hair. That would be another reason why her dad was trying to ignore his second daughter; because she reminded him so much of his lost wife. Elsa sighed, pulling back the rebel bangs that dared framing her face, and went to the kitchen. Not only had Anna finished her meal, but she was also snoring loudly on the kitchen table. A soft smile showed up on the lips of her older sister who took a seat near her, and watched her sleeping sister a long moment. Her freckled face was for once not wearing an awful frown. She sighed.

''I love you baby sister, I just wish someday you will see it.'' She said.

She took her in her arms like a princess, she knew anyway the teenager wouldn't wake up, she had a deep sleep. She transported her to her bed where she tucked her under the covers, and kissed her forehead before darting off the room as quietly as possible and shutting off the light.


	4. Chapter 3

Anna loved to think that she had a great endurance to the pain. But nothing on this world would have prepared her enough for the strong headache that greeted her in the morning. First thing to do in that case: go back to sleep and forget you exist. But it's never that easy, uh ?

A ringing jolted open Anna's eyes and she almost punched her alarm clock away, putting an end to the annoying high pitched melody.

''Uh, it's the last time I drink that much...'' She muttered, draping an arm over her forehead in a dramatic way.

She then glared a long moment at the ceiling, wondering whether she should go to work or call in sick. She decided the shop would run without her today and closed her eyes.

After another hour of sleep, she got up, suddenly in need of a honey flavored tea. She groaned all the way down, an hand resting on her head as if it was easing the dull pain in her cranium. That was definitely not a pain that a 16 years old should bear... But again, it was her own fault. She looked at the number flashing on her phone. Ah daaamn, only 11 am! She sank in a chair, her head going backward, she did not bother to do her hair in the morning, and God did know she had the worst bedhead syndrome on earth. Elsa was drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper, and she rose up an eyebrow at her sister.

''Look who's up. You're so beautiful in the morning,'' she said playfully.

''Leave me 'lone,'' replied Anna, not wanting to get mad today.

''You're not going to work ?''

Anna didn't bother answering this time, and simply shook her head. Elsa got up. She was beautiful as always, her hair was in her usual braid, and wild on the top of her head. She opened a drawer, and put something in front of her.

''I bought you some painkillers. I thought you might need it.'' Elsa smiled, but her sister didn't notice as she threw herself on the meds and tossed two of them in her mouth. Elsa took a slurp of her coffee before offering her younger sister a tea, which she gladly accepted, her pain was too strong to even stand up by now. In her mind, she already killed herself three times for letting Elsa helping her. The blond headed woman made her tea, throwing one glance or two at her agonizing sister and silently sighed. Despite how much she was trying to be the good sister, it seemed that they will never be a true family. She gave the honey flavored tea to her sister who took a long slurp of it before dropping her head on the table.

''It feels so good... to... zzzzzz...''

''Anna !''

''Uh, what ?'' Her head jerked up, her eyes half closed, glaring lazily at her sister.

''You almost knocked your tea on your knees.''

Anna blinked, and then yawned before slapping her face one, two, three times and taking a deep breath. She wasn't a morning person. Mornings were so evil.

Elsa almost laughed at her sister's unconsciousness. It was cute when she was 8, now it was just amusing to see such sleepyhead on a 16 year old teen. Elsa had always been a light sleeper, and when her eyes opened, there was no way they closed up before at least dawn; no matter how much she slept. In Anna's eyes, she was a very serious girl, because of studies and stuff, but she managed to get through it. Anna, however...

Her sister was smart. Clumsy, but smart. Elsa was the one to say that you can't judge the intelligence of one based on school's notes. It was the case for Anna; school wasn't just her cup of tea. Well, except for art and sport. Anna could play soccer and baseball, she was also a good skater and wasn't bad at skiing (though Elsa beat her at that). But she proved many times that she had a brain, and knew how to use it. But it was a shame she used her brain stupidly most of time, drinking and taking drugs with some bad friends. She bit her lip; she did not want her sister to end like some wreck on the edge of suicide in a corner of some dirty hallway. But she did not know how to help her. Anna wouldn't give a shit of what her perfect sister thought about her. She was just living her life how she felt it should be lived. Elsa left her sister drink her tea peacefully, trying to remove the last part of her sleep off her eyes and went to grab her IPhone. Anna insisted to have a Samsung, so she could have something different from her sister. At that thought, Elsa's heart sank deeper in her stomach, and she checked the text she just received.

**''Hey Snow queen, want to grab something to eat and head to my place?'' **

Elsa half smiled at that, and shook her head.

**''Stop calling me that. It was just a role for some stupid school project''**

**''It suited you well.''**

**''Anyway. I accept your offer, meet me at Sven's pet shop on Disney Street in 10.''**

**''Got it.''**

She pulled her IPhone in her purse, and went downstairs. Anna was half asleep on the table. The blond headed woman shook her head again and went outside; anyway Anna wouldn't be the one to worry about her. Today, Elsa was wearing a deep blue skirt that reached her knees and a white shirt with two buttons undone and a pair of snowflake shaped earrings. She walked, taking her time; anyway she knew Hans would be there before her; he always was. No matter what, he was a punctual guy.

She took a deep breath of fresh air, and looked up. The sun was shining, the birds singing. The air had a slight scent of autumn, and before they knew it, it was going to be her favorite season: winter. She loved the snow; it made her feel alive for some unknown reason. Why would she hate it? It's white, beautiful and fluffy. Yes, it's cold, and you might get a flu, but the cold never bothered her, and she hadn't been sick one time, so why not?

Hans was waiting for her, his hands in his jeans pockets. She stared at him, admiring his beauty. He had chocolate brown hair slipped back like her, with few strands dancing over his forehead. He had thick eyebrows, brown eyes covered by long eyelashes. And he had sideburns. Oh, those sideburns, Elsa was just fond of them. It was so... so... Manly.

He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a long sleeved black shirt with a brown coat on top of this. She smiled. He was just too sexy for his own good.

He waved at her, a smile covering his features.

''Hey, sweetie. Finally here. Almost got me waiting.''

''Yeah, right. I bet you were already here when you called me.''

''I wasn't, I swear.'' He replied, holding his hands in innocence, but she knew him too well.

''Anyway. You wanted to get something to eat ? Is Burger king good enough for you, or do you want something more fancy?''

''What am I in your eyes ? Some kind of prince ?'' He joked, faking to be hurt.

Elsa grabbed his strong arm, and gave him the look.

''Well,'' he began.'' It wouldn't be so bad; you would be my princess. You look beautiful by the way.''

''Beautiful? Well, call me the day when you'll get creative.'' Elsa sarcastically snapped, but smiled anyway.

Hans smiled back at her with nothing but tenderness in his brown eyes. They were dating for quit a long time now and both of them couldn't be happier. They grabbed some Burger King on their way to Hans' place.

''So, how is university going?'' Asked her boyfriend, holding the door for her, earning a gentle glance from her.

''Good, it's actually the first week I can sleep. With the homeworks and all...''

The blonde girl put the food on the table and finally sat in a sigh, emotionally tired.

''And you?''

He shrugged like it was no big deal.

''I've been busy.'' He simply answered, sitting next to her.

The two of them were going to different universities, but would always hang out once in a while. Elsa thought of her lessons for a second and smiled a bit. Yeah, studying in medicine wasn't something easy.

While grabbing his burger, he stared at her girlfriend. She was tired; he could notice that with closed eyes. But there was something wrong with her attitude today. He could tell something was off.

''Are you...'' He looked all over his place like his walls could tell him the words he was searching for. ''Are you okay sweetie ?'' He finally said, keeping it quite simple.

''Yes...'' She looked up from her french fries, directly into Hans' eyes, and sighed deeply. "Okay, it's not ok... It's... It's Anna."

He raised an eyebrow.

''Is she alright ?''

''She is, don't worry, nothing... Nothing really bad happened.''

The man took a slurp of his soda. Anna Perdita, Elsa's sister. He never met her, which is odd since he was dating the blonde girl for years now. He met her father, her aunt, even her younger cousin, but... Well, he did saw some pictures of Anna, but she was only 10 at this time, no recent pictures were taken of her. And she did look like she was having some social problems.

She bit her lips, and her left hand went to hold back the hair she had in a loose braid.

''Well, yesterday, she... It was her birthday, and she went to party with some friends. When she came back, she was drunk and... and high," she admitted with a bit of shame.

He widened.

''Hi... High ? She does drugs?''

She nodded, and looked down at her food, no longer hungry.

''Yeah... She has some bad friends. They dragged her into this, and I'm not fond of this. I hate it. When she's like that, she becomes aggressive. She's not her. It's not healthy... I want her to have a wonderful life later, with a good job and a good man. I don't want to find her lying dead in an alley, you know... ''

He nodded, thinking of something to say, but she continued.

''She... She wasn't a wanted child, you know.''

Elsa took a deep breath, to give her some courage. It was not something she liked to talk about. Hans drew his arm and wrapped it around her tiny shoulders. Deep in his mind, he wished after her problems telling time, he could comfort her in a warm bed...

''But dad never really... Loved her. Cause my mother died after she was born... So, uh, she did not take well to that lack of love. I tried to provide her my caring and love, but it looks like she was jealous of me, so... I... I don't know... I don't know what to think anymore...''

''I'm sorry.'' He said.

Elsa sighed, but then something clicked in her mind. It was crazy enough to work. She bit her lips and offered to her boyfriend the look. THE look. Half-closed eyes, narrowed eyebrow. Lip biting. The hopeful eyes. He almost took a step back.

''Okay. I'm seeing you coming. What do you want?''

She looked in front of her, trying her best to keep her cute attitude in front of him.

''Well... Since you study in psychology... Ya know... My sister needs someone to talk to... and, uh... Well... She doesn't trust doctors and stuff...''

Hans looked at her with stern eyes for a minute before he realized the meaning of her words.

''Oh no, no no no no.'' He said, taking back his arm and crossing it on his chest. ''I'm not doing that.''

Elsa turned her chairs toward him, and accented her pitiful face with a little pout. Some bangs were falling over her eyes, and Hans had difficulties to control himself in front of so much cuteness. He shook his head.

''Please.''

''No.''

''C'mon. I just need you to... Meet her by accident, and maybe help her through the good way. It would be a nice practice for later.''

''Elsa...''

''Please Honey. Do that for me.''

Hans mumbled something under his breath. He didn't want to. It wasn't because he didn't love the girl; in fact Anna seemed like a good girl, despite her problems. It wasn't because he had no confidence in his capacity at helping people. It was just... Wrong.

''What if she finds out about us, uh?''

She shrugged.

''It won't happen. She barely knows I have a boyfriend. Please. Do this for me.''

He looked right into her eyes, and sighed and threw his hands in the air.

''Okay! I'll do it. Seriously, if you weren't that cute...''

A smile spread across her pale face, and she hugged him before crashing her lips on his. He smiled softly against her lips et caressed her back but she quickly pulled away with a thin and long finger waving in front of him.

''Uh uh, after the lunch.'' She teased, taking a big bite of her all dressed burger.

Her boyfriend slowly shook his head with a grin.

''Oh, you're gonna pay it. Later.''

She elbowed him.

''Well, I can't wait then.''

''Your plan just have one little flaw, dear.''

Elsa looked up from her food again to look at him with curiosity.

''I'm listening.''

He wiped his mouth after a slurp of his coca and stared at her with deadpan eyes.

''I barely have the time to see you, let alone your sister. How Am I supposed to do that?''

He was testing her, she knew it immediately. She smirked.

''Cause I know you'll have the time. Your class ends at noon every day for the next four months. You told me last month, you thought I had forgotten?''

Hans shrugged with a cocky smile, playing with his straw.

''Plus, her high school is like one street far from your university. I'll tell you later when you can meet her, and stuff. But right now, you're mine," she admitted with a wink.

Hans felt his pants getting tighter, and now he only wanted one thing: finish the lunch, going to his bedroom, and make out 'til they fall asleep.

She turned away to finish her lunch, but he kept staring at her. She was truly beautiful, and he loved stating that fact to her, only to see her cheeks turn a soft pink. He once said that her eyes were like two sapphires, and he could have bet her cheeks turned tomato red. It was for one of their first date. He swooned at that thought; they were truly a happy couple. And he will do anything for her, even if it means psychoanalyzing her unsocial sister.

Kristoff couldn't say his day was complete without sharing at least one word with Anna. That was why he kept texting her every day, sometimes just saying hello, and other times talking long minutes through the phone. Talking to her was... Refreshing. In her good days, the clumsy girl had a good humor, and fun-loving. And sometimes she was...plainly depressed. But no matter what, he enjoyed her company.

With his foster family, he felt empty; his ''parents'' took him only for the money they would gain from this. He was nourished (he was kinda big and buff after all), he had TV, computer, phone, all of this, but he knew the two adults didn't give a shit about him. That was one of the reason he liked to think he was friend with Anna; they could understand each other's pain of being rejected and unwanted.

His mother, had said the old lady taking care of the foster home, abandoned him when he was born, because her mother was raped by some random guy, and didn't want anything to do with him.

But to be honest, he couldn't care less. He found an adorable, clumsy and airheaded girl to like him no matter what. Even though she didn't share the painful love he was feeling for her, she was better than any family he could get. They even talked of sharing an apartment later. Now talk about friends.

He wasn't surprise when she didn't answer her phone this morning. She could barely walk yesterday, she should have passed out somewhere in her house. He chuckled softly at the thought of her bedhead, and her trying lazily and effortlessly to brush them into something decent. He never knew how her beautiful hair always held in two perfect braids could become such a tangled knot.

Kristoff sighed as he checked his phone. The twins were out of town for their... business, Eugene was helping his mother because... well, she was too high to do anything, and Rapunzel was caught last night so her mother made sure that she stayed in her room this time and him... He was bored out of his mind.

Every thought was a painful reminder that despite everything, Anna would never love him. And frankly, he didn't understand why.

He always helped her, when her family was being a jerk to her, always listened to her jealous rant about her sister, he never asked anything, always offered her things... So why on earth was he being friendzoned ? Was it because of the way he smelled? Or because of his big nose? Maybe was he too buff for her? Was Justin Bieber her kind of guy? He shivered at the thought. Oh God, he hoped not. He would rather die than looking like that douchebag.

He was totally lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way to her heart, until the door of his room jolted open. The flawless face of her 30 years old foster mother appeared in the light of his bedroom.

''Breakfast time. Hurry up!''

And just like that, she left. He sighed again. Yeah, he definitely knew what Anna was going through.

Anna didn't understand, less acknowledge why she was drooling all over the kitchen table, alone. Last thing she remembered was having a terrible headache, and ''chatting'' with her sister, and then... Darkness.

She rubbed her eyes, let out a yawn and looked blankly in front of her in perfect dumbness. She was tired. Tired and bored. Bored and hungry. And her head was killing her.

''Why do I have to drink even though I know what it's doing to me...?''

She tried to run a sleepy hand into her wild hair, but regretted it immediately as it found a big amount of knots. Mornings were so evil and were doing no good on her.

She checked her phone. Kristoff called, her boss too. Even her sister. But she didn't feel like calling back any of them. She went to boil water for her usual tea (since the first one was now cold), and went upstairs to dress. She put on a dark green t-shirt with her usual blue hoodie and a pair of brown cargo. By the time she finished braiding her hair, the water was ready and she made herself an honey flavoured tea. School tomorrow, she thought, suddenly disgusted.

While not being the worst student ever, Anna wasn't very fond of school. She loved art, and PE. Yeah, she loved PE. At home, she could be the laziest person on earth, but in her PE class... She was good at sport. And she liked it. This was one of the only thing she could admit be proud of, though her father didn't seem to see any interest in that. Elsa used to ask if she could see her soccer or baseball match, but she was always rejected, so she just stopped asking and came anyway.

She drank her coffee watching blankly in front of her, trying to figure what she will be doing for her last day of week end. At least she would be alone; Elsa seemed to have left to wherever it was. Maybe calling Rapunzel? Nah, there was one chance on two that Gothel would answer, and she didn't want to speak to that bitch. Her grip became stronger at the thought of her. A mother who hit her daughter... What kind of shit was that person anyway? At least her father never acknowledged her. She rather that that being beaten to a pulp.

She watched TV for most of the day. But she didn't choose to watch a sport channel or a cartoon channel like she does when Elsa is at home. No, she took advantage of the fact she was alone to watch... a soap opera. Yup, you heard it right.

Anna was a hopeless romantic. It was a side of her only her friends know, and yet, they didn't really have the chance to see it in action. Every day, Anna would dream of her one true love, and every cute guy she meets would suddenly turn into a handsome prince. She sighed deeply at the thought of Veronica getting married to Enrick after Britt and Rachel tried to break them apart. She wasn't fond of drama, though. She just loved the plain and boring love everybody was looking for. She might be a lonely girl, but she would just like to wake up in the strong and muscled arms of a guy. Her boyfriend. Her husband... She shook her head. Nah, it was too early for that.

But she would like it very much to feel the love in every of their kisses, the tenderness in every of their hugs.

He would be sweet and ask her if everything was ok, how was her day. She would stop alcohols and drugs, because she wouldn't want to forget her problems, because she wouldn't have problems anymore, with the guy of her dreams.

The thought of being single seemed to put on her shoulders more weight all of sudden. True love was just for pretty girls. Not for her. Not for the red headed, soulless girl. Not for the freckled face. Not for the too skinny teen. Girls like Elsa has everything they want in life; money, intelligence, skills... Guys. She didn't know if her sister had a boyfriend, but she couldn't care less. Godamnit, couldn't she have a brother? She would have liked it better. A boy version of Elsa would be... Something delectable to look at. A handsome, blond boy she could have befriended and admired.

A picture of another blond boy popped up in her mind. Her best friend, Kristoff Bjorgman. She would lie saying that he wasn't awesome. He was buff, strong and had a puppy dog face. Even though she loved more the tall and fair kind, and even thought Kristoff looked nowhere like a prince, she still found him cute. But she didn't love him; he was just her best friend, and it would be weird. But it's ok, no hard feeling. It wasn't like he loved her, right? So who cares?

Anna was sure love was only for pretty girls...

Not for her.

Never for her.


End file.
